Denny's Solo Menu with Matt Mira
"Denny's Solo Menu with Matt Mira" is Episode 155 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Matt Mira. "Denny's Solo Menu with Matt Mira" was released on May 24, 2018. Synopsis Writer/comedian Matt Mira (The Goldbergs, Star Trek: The Next Conversation) joins Mitch and Wiger for a feature length review of Denny's new promotional menu for Solo: A Star Wars Story. The trio talk Boston and Vegas eats, discuss the pluses and minuses of branded slot machines, and tackle a Wars v. Trek quiz in another edition of Fake Chews. Nick's intro "You old stardog! Took a war to get you out here!" In George Lucas' rough draft of his screenplay for Star Wars, this was the first line spoken by the character of Han Solo. In this initial concept, Solo was an alien of the Ureallian species, a giant creature with green skin and gills covered in slime. As Lucas developed his story, he realized that the space pirate was better conceived as a humanoid character and shifted the alien role to the best friend of a man named Solo, the Wookie Chewbacca. This human Solo, a smuggler and scoundrel, was the breakout star of the original Star Wars film, and remains one of the most beloved characters in the universe. Much of that, of course, stems from the casting of actor Harrison Ford, who'd previously scored a small role in Lucas' film American Graffiti. Perhaps the character's signature moment comes in The Empire Strikes Back, where Han is about to be frozen in carbonite and handed over to the bounty hunter Boba Fett, and Princess Leia confesses "I love you" to which Han replies, 'I know." The response was unscripted and, though not actually improvised during a take, it was pitched by Ford to director Irvin Kershner prior to filming, causing Kershner to later reflect, "I regarded that scene as entirely Ford's." The role is so thoroughly associated with Ford that casting the character for Disney's prequel was a lengthy process, eventually landing on actor Alden Ehrenreich who, in portraying the interstellar smuggler, has a lift as heavy as Yoda levitating an X-Wing out of a Degobah swamp. Outside of its box office success, the Star Wars franchise was pioneering in terms of marketing tie-ins. In the early '80s, Burger King's Star Wars drinking glasses were the original chain restaurant collectors' item. Summer movies are now expected to have some sort of promotional link with a chain restaurant, including in recent years, a sit-down diner chain whose first location was in Lakewood, California. The restaurant offered promotional menus from the first two Hobbit movies (though curiously nothing for the third entry, The Battle of the Five Armies), as well as for the 2015 reboot of Fantastic Four, which included items like the Human Torch Skillet and the Invisible Woman Slam, complete with clear pancake syrup. And now the trend continues with the newest canonical entry of Disney's Star Wars franchise. This week on Doughboys, we return to Denny's for their Solo: A Star Wars Story-inspired menu. Vest rating Though this was focused on one particular special promo menu, the first time Nick & Mitch rated Denny's as a whole and each gave it 3 forks (episode 13). This time they rate it on a scale of 1-5 Han Solo vests. The Denny's Solo Menu included the Co-Reactor Pancake Breakfast, Blaster Fire Burger, Two-Moon Skillet, Lightspeed Slam, and the Crystal Crunch Your Milkshake. Off the regular menu, they also got a Grand Slamwich with home fries, the Italian Sampler platter (mozzarella sticks, meatballs, garlic bread), and the Fried Cheese Melt Sandwich. Fake Chews In Fake Chews, Nick presents some food-related trivia and Mitch and the guest have to guess which are true or not. This was the Star Wars/''Star Trek'' edition, so instead they have to guess if the item presented is from Star Wars or Star Trek. Roast Mitchy 2 Spoonz Quotes #hashtags #WorthTheWeight The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)